


outsider

by rhysgore



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Body Horror, Cannibalism, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Trans Male Character, genital trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 20:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12441471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysgore/pseuds/rhysgore
Summary: “Just passing through,” Ardyn replied, politely, as if he couldn’t see the way the man’s eyes were raking up and down his body, lingering on his thighs in particular.-alone, in an unfamiliar town, ardyn meets a man.





	outsider

**Author's Note:**

> this isnt a request or anything its 100% for Myself. it's gross. i'm gross. happy halloween month i guess.

Another day, another unpleasant, backwards country town filled with equally unpleasant, backwards people. Ardyn sniffed in distaste as he parked his car, glancing at the few children who had gathered around to gawk at the loud, shiny automobile. If one of them so much as laid a  _ scratch  _ on the paint, he was going to burn this entire place to the ground.

 

He strode over to the slot in the wall of the nearby building, where the owner of the caravan was seated, head propped up on his hands as the radio blared quietly. Two other men were standing against the wall nearby, trying to pretend they weren’t staring at the oddly-dressed stranger in their midst. 

 

It was almost comical, Ardyn thought with an amused smirk, that they thought they were being at  _ all _ subtle. They were both dressed in overalls and plaid- locals, definitely, and despite their town at least being located on a road that wasn’t completely remote, the sight of someone they’d never seen before was still clearly a novelty. 

 

As he paid to rent the caravan overnight, one of them approached him.

 

“New in town?” He asked, in a heavy country inflection.

 

“Just passing through,” Ardyn replied, politely, as if he couldn’t see the way the man’s eyes were raking up and down his body, lingering on his thighs in particular. “I will probably only be staying this one night, sadly.” He inclined his head in faux disappointment.

 

“We got a nice bar in town. If you’re only gonna be here today, I only have one chance to offer t’ buy you a drink.”

 

Straight to the point. Ardyn could appreciate that, even if he was fairly certain the plans the man had for him were far less chivalrous than he was letting on. Oh well. It couldn’t hurt him to see how an evening with a sinister stranger would end up. 

 

With a wry smile, he doffed his hat, offering his arm out for the man to take.

 

“Such a polite young man, offering one of life’s few comfort for someone such as myself,” he said as the boy looped an arm through his. “Lead on, if you please.”

 

The bar was about as unpleasant as Ardyn had expected it to be. Matthew- that was the man’s name, as it turned out- had led him to a table for two in the back, in a more quiet, secluded area, but the noise of rowdy drunks still carried over loudly from the main bar. The tabletop was slightly greasy, but Ardyn placed his elbows on it anyway, leaning forwards.

 

“I assume you don’t get many outsiders in a place like this,” he said, carefully watching Matthew’s face as he gestured over one of the waitresses.

 

“Yeah. You’re the first ‘n a while,” Matthew admitted. “I’ll take a beer, and… uh…”

 

“I shall partake in the same.” Nodding at the waitress, Ardyn cast his eyes forwards again. “I apologize, I probably don’t live up to your expectations. I’m rather boring, unfortunately.”

 

“Don’t be like that. You look fascinatin’ enough.” Matthew eyed him with a raised eyebrow. “Fancypants.”

 

“My clothes are probably one of the more interesting things about me, I’m afraid.”

 

“I don’t know. Clothes are never as interestin’ as what’s under them.”

 

Ah. So there it was. Ardyn allowed himself a small smile as he sat back in his chair. The man  _ was  _ interested in him. 

 

_ Now will you ask for a fuck politely, like a good boy, or will you try to take it by force? _

 

Their drinks arrived, and Matthew gave the waitress a few gil, shooing her away as he took both mugs carefully. Instead of holding them by the handles, he grabbed them both by the rims, and Ardyn pretended not to notice when a small, white pill dropped from Matthew’s palm into the mug he slid across the table.

 

“Here you are,” he said, and Ardyn smiled at him.

 

“Thank you.”

 

The beer tasted like shit, but Ardyn drank the entire thing regardless, listening to Matthew’s story about a recent daemon attack that had killed his second cousin. It was probably the most eventful thing that had happened to the man in his entire life. When he was finished with the beer, Ardyn’s eyes drooped slightly, and with a giggle, he realized that the man in front of him had tried to  _ roofie him. _

 

“How about we get out of here, huh?” Matthew said, fingers tightening into the thick fabric of Ardyn’s coat. His own beer was only about half empty- too impatient to get to the night’s main event to finish it, if Ardyn had to guess. “You rented that caravan, right? I’ll take you back.”

 

_ Not such a gentleman after all, are you?  _ Ardyn thought, lopsided smile crossing his face.  _ Ah, well.  _ He wasn’t even remotely intoxicated- it took far more than one mug of watered-down beer to do that to him, even if that beer  _ was _ paired with a strong sedative. Of course, the poor boy had no way to know that. Or anything else about who, exactly, he’d tried to drug into helplessness.

 

“Such a kind young man,” Ardyn said as he got to his feet with exaggerated shakiness. “Oh, would you mind holding me? I feel as if I’ve had a little more than I should.” A lie, but the stab of hunger in Matthew’s eyes was worth it.

 

“No worries.” Matthew stood as well, and wrapped an arm around his waist, fingers rubbing at his hip. Ardyn felt himself being tugged along, past the other patrons, out of the bar, and back down the dusty road towards the caravan.

 

Pawing through his numerous pockets, Ardyn managed to find the key, smiling faintly. “Ah. There it is,” he said. “Thank you very much for being generous enough to pay my tab, and helping me back.” He turned to the door, hands shaking, fumbling with the lock exaggeratedly.

 

Matthew eyed him, shrewdly. “Can I come inside?”

 

There it was. Ardyn turned his head to the side, trying to hide the laughter that had bubbled up from his gut and gotten stuck in his throat. It wouldn’t do to give up the game this early on.

 

“I can’t see any reason why not...” Turning the key in the lock, Ardyn pushed at the door, and it creaked open on rusty, poorly oiled hinges. Not the most pleasant place he’d stayed in overnight, but it would do perfectly fine for this particular purpose. “Come on. I’m feeling rather tired, though, so you’ll have to make it quick.”

 

He walked forwards, landing with exaggerated heaviness on the bed. Matthew locked the door behind them, then followed, standing in front of him. His hands, shaking slightly, swarmed forwards, removing Ardyn’s hat and scarf first, then pushed at his coat. 

 

“What are you doing?” Ardyn asked him, feigning confusion.

 

“You can’t sleep in all this shit. You’ll suffocate.” The hands grew more insistent, practically tearing Ardyn’s coat from his body. His shirt quickly followed- Ardyn nearly had a laughing fit at the eagerness with which Matthew was tearing his clothing off.

 

_ Ah, the impatience of youth. _

 

“Don’t be shy,” Matthew murmured, reaching for Ardyn’s belt. When Ardyn tried to grab his wrist to stop him, Matthew shoved his shoulders, and with a  _ whump,  _ Ardyn landed on his back on the mattress. He stared at the ceiling of the caravan, suppressing laughter yet again as Matthew crawled over him, pulling at his belt and pinstripe pants with even less gentleness than he’d been showing before.

 

_ There you go, boy. Take what you want. _

 

Methodically, he was stripped of shoes, socks, pants, and underwear. The discarded garments joined the pile of clothing Matthew had left in middle of the floor. They would be wrinkled beyond help tomorrow, but Ardyn couldn’t bring himself to care, his excitement building as hands stroked up his thighs and hips, grabbing at the squishy layer of fat around his waist. As much as he knew the poor boy was desperate to fuck him, Ardyn could see the way he tried to restrain himself enough to appreciate what was in front of him. Fingers traced the ropy scars on his soft stomach and chest, brushing aside fuzzy red hair to get a better look.

 

“Gods, what happened to you? You look like you’ve been through a blender.”

 

_ You don’t know the half of it,  _ Ardyn thought, wryly.

 

The hands moved south again, grabbing his legs, pulling them apart with a strength that was actually surprising to Ardyn, coming from such a skinny, wiry boy. Two fingers stroked at the slit at the apex of his thighs, light, exploratory touches that made Ardyn hum softly.

 

“Don’t… not there...” He muttered, trying to pull his thighs back together. Matthew crawled between his legs to force them open, shrugging his overalls off of his shoulders, stripping just enough to reveal his hard, leaking cock, which was, to Ardyn’s considerable delight, not half bad. He’d expected whatever equipment the boy had to be scrawny and disappointing, at least by his own standards, but the size was far from inadequate.

 

He was going to enjoy this. All of it.

 

“What are you doing?” He asked instead, slurring his words. The boy didn’t seem particularly keen on foreplay, and Ardyn would have teased him for his impatience if he wasn’t trying to play up his own level of vulnerability.

 

“I’m gonna fuck you,” Matthew replied, easily. He rubbed the head of his cock against Ardyn’s pussy, teasing the sensitive lips. “Hope your cunt ain’t all worn out on the inside, old man. God, it’s gonna feel so good to fuck you raw, too. No one here’ll let me.”

 

Ardyn moaned, pushing halfheartedly at Matthew’s shoulders, even as his heart beat faster with excitement. The boy had no way of knowing how long it had been since he’d satisfied this particular hunger- it had been left untended, an ache in his belly that he was all too ready to sate.

 

“D-don’t,” he whimpered as the head of Matthew’s cock entered him. “Please…” He groaned softly as Matthew pressed deeper, filling him until his balls were resting against Ardyn’s backside.

 

“Oh, fuck-” Matthew wheezed, and Ardyn felt the strangest twinge of pride. “You’re wetter than I expected. You get off on shit like this?” He drew back a little, then thrust forwards with a shuddering moan. “Tight, too. Guess I shouldn’ve worried.”

 

His fingers dug into Ardyn’s thighs, lifting his legs a little higher, getting his limp body at a better angle to fuck down into it. It was an ungraceful, jackhammering movement, a testament to the fact that most people Matthew fucked were probably too drugged out to feel it. To him, Ardyn wasn’t really a person- just a disposable thing that happened to be useful for the moment.

 

_ Same story as ever, isn’t it?  _ He thought, smiling in amusement as he subtly shifted his hips to a more pleasurable angle. The boy was lucky he liked it rough.

 

The thrusts came faster and faster, going from ungraceful jackhammering to a mindless, sloppy rut, and finally, Matthew shouted, loud and hoarse, and collapsed against Ardyn’s chest as he came. He buried himself as deep as possible inside of Ardyn, hands holding thick thighs open as he pumped an impressive amount of cum into Ardyn’s cunt, hot and messy. Ardyn stared up at the ceiling, feeling the cock inside him twitch and spurt as it went soft. He stayed completely silent and still as Matthew picked himself up a little bit, wiping the sweat off of his forehead.

 

“Fuck yeah,” Matthew wheezed. “Bred you so nice. Good ride- best I’ve had in a long time.”  He pressed his hands to the mattress on either side of Ardyn’s chest, trying to pull out. 

 

When he couldn’t move his hips, he frowned.

 

“What the fuck..?”

 

“Good ride, hmm?” Ardyn murmured. “Good for you, maybe, but I feel like you’ve missed out on something important. I haven’t cum yet.”

 

“... Huh?” Matthew seemed confused. Rightfully so- it was likely rare one of his victims reacted with  _ disappointment  _ over all else. 

 

“If you truly intend to be such a disappointment, I shall just have to take my pleasure otherwise”

 

“Well, uh-”

 

He cut himself off with a scream when Ardyn  _ bit. _

 

Not with his mouth proper. Ardyn’s head was still on the mattress, though his eyes had flicked down to watch Matthew’s face, screwed up in pain as teeth, sharp and unforgiving, uncovered themselves from where they’d been hidden on the insides of his vagina, and clamped down around the base of Matthew’s cock.

 

“You asked earlier what had happened to me, didn’t you?” He asked, conversationally, as Matthew howled in agony. The sharp tips of Ardyn’s second set of teeth were digging into his shaft, and Ardyn could taste blood, overwhelming the semen and sweat and skin. “Well, this is part of it.”

 

“You-  _ bitch,  _ get the fuck  _ off-”  _ Tears rolled down Matthew’s face as Ardyn bit him again, half severing his cock with force of it. Ardyn smiled at him, serenely. “What are you doing to me?!”

 

“Is it not obvious? I’m eating your cock. Now, hold still- it’ll hurt less.”

 

“What- what the  _ fuck?!” _

 

A smart man would have taken his advice, or at least attempted to. Would have minimized the pain that they felt by not struggling, and in the process not allowing Ardyn to shred them even more in the process of literally chewing their dick off with his vagina. Matthew was not a smart man. He struggled, pulled back, and when Ardyn glanced downwards, he was delighted to see a coat of red spreading out from where they were connected, staining Matthew's overalls, staining the white bedspread underneath them.

 

“Oh, yes, that’s far more like it,” he moaned, surging forwards suddenly, twisting his body and flipping them over until Matthew was underneath him, still screaming, shoving at Ardyn’s shoulders in an attempt to get him off. “Mmm. You really  _ do _ know how to show an outsider a good time.” He rolled his hips, a mockery of riding a dick that was only attached to its owner just barely now- a few veins, a trace bit of skin were all that separated poor Matthew from complete penectomy. “You taste simply  _ delicious.” _

 

He ground down harder, squeezing around the cock that was almost entirely inside of him now, eyes rolling back in ecstasy. This felt better, so much  _ better-  _ his body was twitching and shaking with need, the need to fuck, to come, to  _ feast. _

 

“You’re fuckin’... sick…” Shock was starting to set in now- Ardyn could tell from the unfocused look and the greyish tinge to Matthew’s skin. The boy wouldn’t survive this- even if he  _ could _ have bled this much from the severed arteries that had once been connected to his penis and lived.

 

“Oh, my dear, you don’t know the  _ half _ of it.”

 

Ardyn smiled serenely, and bit again. This time, his teeth dug into Matthew’s crotch, pulling the thick muscle away and into his pussy, where it was swallowed greedily. Another bite, and the crunch of bone echoed through the caravan. With a shuddering sigh, Ardyn gorged himself on the sweet flesh, gnawing further into Matthew’s body, into the skin of his abdomen and the steaming guts underneath. By the time he was sated, Matthew was thoroughly dead, body a borderline unrecognizable, mutilated mess, and Ardyn felt slightly bloated from how much he’d eaten.

 

He’d indulged himself a bit much, perhaps, but it was fine. It had been a long time since his last meal, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> now that's what i call pussy eating heyooooo
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/maverickminuano)


End file.
